


A Special Request

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, False Accusations, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parenthood, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: They thought they were just making plans. Finding out their options. Chuck a.k.a God, had other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer looked up from his book and smiled at his mates. “Going out?” he asked warmly. 

“Yeah, just running a couple errands,” Sam said, leaning in and brushing his lips against Lucifer’s forehead. “You can stay here and read, we won’t be gone long.” 

Lucifer smiled and gave Gabriel a quick peck. “Alright. Love you both.” 

“Love you too, Luc.” Sam pressed another kiss, this time on Lucifer’s lips, and then they were gone. Smiling, Lucifer shifted to get more comfortable in the nest and kept reading. 

Sam looked over at Gabriel. “You think He’ll listen?” he asked. 

“Dad’s big on listening. It’s the doing I’m worried about.” Gabriel adjusted his collar as walked through the bunker to get to the front door. Stepping outside, Gabriel takes a deep breath. “Ready to see if wishing on the northstar works?” he asked Sam with a nervous smile. He’d promised Lucifer that he’d make their question of having a child a reality, maybe not directly, but he certainly implied it. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sam admitted, holding Gabriel’s hand. 

Lifting his hand, Gabriel snapped, transporting them to the outskirts of the parking lot of diner that Chuck chose as their meeting place when Gabriel had asked him to come talk with them. “Best Pie in the South.” Gabriel read the sign by the road and mused to Sam with a smirk. “I’m not sure if you brother resembles Dad sometimes or vice versa.” 

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist, “I ask that every time Lucifer is making burgers. Did you see Dean put away like five of them the last time we had them?”

“I suspect Dean’s part cow. Multiple stomachs and no control,” Gabriel snorted good naturedly as he lead them to the restaurant. 

Sam chuckled. “Then what does that make Lucifer? I swear he out-eats Dean and yet I have no clue where he puts it. On Dean at least it shows.” 

“Grace and a prayer, Sam. Grace and a prayer.” Gabriel smiled as he squeezed his mates hip where his hand rested. They opened the restaurant door with a tin ring of a bell overhead to herald their entrance. Looking around, Gabriel spotted Chuck in a far off booth in a secluded corner of the diner. His father’s nose buried in a laptop screen with reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

Sam took a deep breath when his eyes found Chuck and made his way over, leading Gabriel. “Hey, Chuck,” he said. “How’s the new book coming?”

“It’s coming.” Chuck pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Have a seat. I think they’re pulling a fresh peach pie from the oven right about now.” 

Gabriel slid into the seat across from his Father and made room for Sam. “I’m more of a cake person.”

“They have that too.” Chuck closed his laptop and set it off to the side. “So you guys wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes. About Lucifer and a desire he has.” Sam said, smiling softly as he thought about Lucifer curled up in the nest with his dime store romance novel. “You see, Lucifer has this. . . desire to bear a child.” 

Chuck sat back in his seat at looked between the human and angel. “You kids don’t ask the easy questions. Heaven isn’t ready for more angels just yet and I can’t let nephilim walk the earth like before. You know that Gabriel.”

“I do. We all do.” Gabriel scratched a nail over the formica tabletop. “That’s the pickle we’re in. Father, he wants this like he’s wanted nothing else and we were hoping you could help us come up with a solution.”

“I would say he’s obsessed.” Sam added. “I think it has something to do with the way he thinks about nature and life, in general. He said being able to bear a child is the greatest gift You could’ve given life and he  _ weeps  _ when he says that. 

“He’s never seen a woman in the last phase of childbirth then. More of them curse my name than praise it.” Chuck crossed his arms over his chest with one hand resting under his chin as he thoughtfully stroked his beard. “Have you three considered adoption?”

“Um..Angel that doesn’t exist on paper outside of churches here.” Gabriel raised his hand and wiggled his fingers, which accidentally caught the attention of a waitress who approached the table. 

“Can I get you something, Hun?” She asked as she pulled out her pad of paper and pencil. 

Gabriel blinked up at her for a brief moment then quickly ordered a round of coffees for him and Sam along with cake. When she’d gone, he turned his attention back to Chuck. 

“Adoption is also difficult when you consider the fact that I am legally dead.” Sam spoke up. “Chuck, I’ve never seen him so invested in something, and that’s saying something.”

“I’d say he’s pretty invested in you two.” Chuck replied with a slight quirk of a smile. “You know I don’t like to get involved like I used to, but I’ll give this some thought and see what can be done.”

“That’s all we’re asking. Just a little help.” Gabriel said as he took his cup of coffee from the waitress who’d reappeared. 

Sam nodded his thanks at the waitress and took a sip of his coffee. “That would be appreciated. We’ve just felt helpless, trying to come up with a solution and knowing he’s hurting.”

“Lucifer always felt deeply.” Chuck leaned his forearms on the table and took a long breath. “Other than our Lucifer feeling down about not being a mom, how are things?”

“Good, very good. Married life is very good.” Sam smiled and pressed a coffee flavored kiss to Gabriel’s temple, who was staring off into the distance. “Communication’s more open than it has been in the past and even though Lucifer’s feeling rather maternal at the moment, he seems calmer.”

“That’s good news.” Chuck said with a smile and tapped the table in front of Gabriel. “What about you?”

Gabriel blinked out of his inner thoughts and nodded. “I’m good. Answering a few more prayers lately but still showing asshats the error of their ways. But mostly I take care of Sam and Luci’.” 

Sam nodded in agreement with a smile. “We all take care of each other. Lucifer tends to go a bit overboard sometimes with the protectiveness but I just attribute that to him taking his role so seriously.”

“I don’t envy anyone who tries to mess with you these days.” Chuck chuckled and took a sip of his coffee and suddenly tilted his head as if listening. Sighing, he sat the mug down. “Listen guys, I’m running late, apparently. I’ll call when something pops to mind about your question. I’m proud of you three.” Standing he dropped a few twenties on the table, obviously over tipping the waitress. “And Sam? Ears are shaped the way they are because it reminded me of a mollusk that died out in the Cretaceous period.”

Sam smiled. “Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. “Thank you.”

Chuck clapped Sam on the shoulder and looked over at Gabriel with a fond smile. “Take care of them, Gabriel. Even Dean and Cas.”

“Always.” Gabriel said with a mock salute and a cocky grin. In the blink of an eye, Chuck was gone. Gabriel let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and sagged into his seat. 

Sam looked over at his mate. “You think he’ll do something?” he asked quietly. 

“I hope so. Otherwise I’m stealing a baby and leaving a eggplant in it’s place.” Gabriel snorted into his cup of coffee, taking a sip and pulling a face at the bitter taste. 

Sam blinked. “Could we just. . . . give the eggplant to Lucifer and have him make that stuffed eggplant again?” he asked. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, clearly amused then kissed him quick and sweet on the cheek. “Only you would want to eat the fake eggplant baby.”

“That was good stuffed eggplant.” Sam pouted.

“If you say so.” Gabriel grabbed the sugar shaker and tipped it upside down over his mug, proving he wanted a little coffee with his sugar. 

Sam chuckled. “After this, let’s go grab a few groceries.”

“Domestic activities?” Gabriel glanced at Sam with a smirk. “Kinky.”

“If I have to hear Lucifer complain about snapping up milk again, I am going to gag him and prohibit him from cooking for a week.” Sam groaned. 

“Okay, we’ll go grocery shopping.” Gabriel pulled the plate of cake in front of him and took a bite. “Then we’ll go home and figure out your retirement plan.”

Sam chuckled and smiled, sipping his coffee. “Sounds good.” 

All inhabitants of the bunker had been in the middle of dinner when Gabriel sat up sharply. Wiping his mouth, he apologized to everyone, especially Sam and Lucifer explaining that he was being called to Heaven but not to worry. 

Lucifer looked worried anyway and he kissed his brother firmly. “Hurry home.” he whispered, stroking his thumb across Gabriel’s cheeks. 

“Swifter than Mercury. Even if he was an stringent little twat.” Gabriel winked at Lucifer and disappeared. 

Sam slipped his hand into Lucifer’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Since he’s gone we won’t have to watch ‘Earth Girls Are Easy’. I vote for something more interesting.”

“I was promised mindless movies, so no documentaries.” Dean said as he poured ketchup onto his plate. 

“How would you know if they’re mindless. You fall asleep in the first 20 minutes.” Castiel said with one of his subtle smiles. 

“Because they’re boring.” Dean retorted. And with that simple statement it started a debate between Castiel and the eldest Winchester that lasted the rest of the meal while Sam quietly watched them. He was amused by their banter but deep inside he was nervous about what Gabriel’s recall to Heaven could mean. Did it have something to do with the conversation with Chuck or was it something darker. 

Lucifer ate his meal in silence, only getting through half of his plate before scooting his chair closer to Sam and resting his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but remember the last time Gabriel got sent back to Heaven and feared the worst. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that separation again. 

As the meal ended, Sam announced that he and Lucifer would be picking the movie while Dean and Castiel cleaned because they obviously couldn’t make that kind of decision between them. Once Sam was alone with Lucifer, he kissed the top of his head. “What do you want to watch, Heylel?”

“Did I do something wrong and that’s why Father called Gabriel home?” Lucifer asked quietly, nosing into Sam’s collarbone. 

“I don’t think that’s it at all. You’ve been wonderful, baby.” Sam draped his arm around the angel’s shoulder, rubbing a hand along his bicep. “So why don’t we take Gabe’s advice and not worry right now. He promised to come home soon.”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled into Sam. “I’ll try.” he whispered softly. 

“Want to see what happens when we choose ‘Dune’ as the family movie for the night?” Sam whispered playfully, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

Lucifer nodded and gave a little smile. “Yeah.” he said quietly. 

“David Lynch’s version or the remake?” Sam asked as he got up from the table, holding out his hand for Lucifer.

“Original.” Lucifer murmured, taking Sam’s hand and also standing up. 

“You have excellent taste.” Sam grinned as he led them into their makeshift living room they’d set up. The pair of them had gotten settled onto the couch when Castiel and Dean came in. Pressing play, there was groan of exasperation from Dean before he was shushed into silence by all three of them. Sam leaned into Lucifer’s side and watched the story unfold. Halfway through the movie Gabriel appeared with a flash of light and the TV shutting off, making a much grander entrance than was normal for him. Sam blinked the spots out of his eyes, his jaw nearly hitting the floor when he finally saw his mate. Gabriel stood before them dressed in flowing robes of white and gold. A shining silver breastplate adorned with an intricate filigree design and his longer hair brushed until the natural curl was more pronounced. 

Lucifer looked up at his mate and raised a brow. “Gabriel, it’s Wednesday. Not Thursday. Don’t need the throwback to. . . Mary’s Annunciation.” 

Dean took one look at him and burst into laughter. “What. The. Hell?!”

Cas tilted his head to the side with his brows pulled together in confusion. 

“Laugh it up.” Gabriel sniffed indignantly as he straightened a non-existent wrinkle in his robes. “I’m here on official business.”

“Does the official business have anything to do with the fact that you’re looking like half of the Renaissance paintings depictions of you?” Lucifer asked cockily. 

He pointed a finger at Lucifer and narrowed his eyes. “This is my official messenger garment and this message deserved it. Now button up or I go back and tell Dad you don’t want his present.”

Sam sat up a little straighter, his eyebrows lifting up in surprise. “He didn’t…”

“He did..now should I go on?” Gabriel looked at each of them expectantly. 

Lucifer blinked and nodded, his eyes wide in confusion.  _ What the hell was Father giving him _ ?

Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s mouth when the human tried to open his mouth to come back with a unwise remark and nodded for Gabriel to proceed. 

Clearing his throat, Gabriel arched his wings slightly. “Fear not. For I bring tidings of great joy.” The opening statement resulting in a snicker from Dean which Gabriel glared down before continuing. “ Hail,  _ You are  _ really liked, Dad i _ s _ with You. Blessed are  _ you _ among wo… people.”.

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel, raising a brow. He recognized the speech, but he wasn’t sure exactly  _ who  _ Gabriel was talking to.” 

Gabriel turned and stared pointedly at Sam and Lucifer with a huge thousand watt smile. “ And, behold, you’re going to be given a kid, a girl, and shalt call her some weirdo name that we choose. She shall be great, and shall be spoiled rotten: and the Lord God shall give unto her this band of misfits as a family. And she shall reign over this bunker of Winchester forever. The End.” He finished with a flourish of his hands spread out above him. “Congratulations, Sam and Luci. We’re going to be Daddies.”

Sam sat dumbstruck and could only blink at Gabriel. Dean let out a screech from behind Castiel’s hand that sounded vaguely like “What?!”

Lucifer looked at Gabriel, blinking rapidly as he processed the information. He managed to make a strangled, confused noise before fainting. 

“That wasn’t exactly the reaction I was going for this time, but at least he’s following form.” Gabriel sighed as he lowered his hands. 

Sam caught Lucifer in his arms. “Wait… but how? Is one of us going to have some sort of pregnancy or mitosis..what?”

“What the hell is going on here?” Dean asked once he freed his face from Castiel’s hand. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, transforming his robes into pajamas and flopped onto the couch beside Lucifer. “Sam, Lucifer and Me are going to have a baby.” he explained as he reached over and tapped his older brother’s cheek. “And not by pregnancy or cloning. Just a good old fashioned foundling. That means adoption for those of you in the cheap seats.”

Sam watched Gabriel for a moment as the information sank in and then launched himself over Lucifer’s lap to kiss Gabriel soundly. “Thank you, Gabriel. Thank you.”

Lucifer slowly blinked himself awake after Gabriel tapped his cheek. 

“So. . . what does this mean? Besides the fact that there’s gonna be a kid?” Dean asked. He was also looking worriedly at Lucifer. 

“Let’s get Luci in the land of the conscious then I’ll answer questions.” Gabriel said as Sam let him go, the hunter still grinning like a fool. 

Lucifer slowly tried to sit up without aid, giving a soft whine when he realized his head still spun. 

Sam got himself to focus and turned his attention to Lucifer. “You okay?” he asked as he stroked along Lucifer’s arm. “Take nice slow, deep breaths.”

“You had a bit of a shock. So take your time.” Gabriel assured his brother as he cupped Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer followed their advice, taking slow deep breaths as he tried to acclimate himself to being conscious again. “Where is she?” he whispered quietly once he felt like he could speak. All he wanted right now was to know where his future daughter was. Was she safe? Was she here already? 

“She’s not here yet. But she will be.” Gabriel kissed his brother’s cheek. “Dad says a few things have to happen before she’s ours.”

“Is she safe?” Lucifer pressed, needing to know before he could relax. “When is she becoming ours? Do we really get to name her? How old is she going to be?” 

“She will be safe.” Gabriel said as Dean walked over with Castiel and sat on the coffee table so he could hear what was going on. “Dad didn’t say when or give me many details. Only that what she experiences before she comes to us has to happen and that she’ll be too young to really remember it.”

Lucifer nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head back, a few tears slipping out from beneath his lids. 

Dean looked at the trio and couldn’t help but give a little smile, until he saw Lucifer’s tears. “Hey, Luce, are you okay?” he asked, patting Lucifer’s shoulder in camaraderie. 

“Yeah.” Lucifer sniffled with a small smile. “I’m okay.” 

“Dean.” Castiel sat beside him, deep in thought. “Does this mean… I’m an uncle?”

Sam pulled Lucifer into his side in a tight one armed hug. “Yeah, Uncle De. Is Cas one too?”

Dean looked at his mate to be with a warm smile. “Luce and Gabe are your brothers just as much as Sam is mine.” he said. “So yeah, that means you’re an uncle, Cas.” 

Castiel thought about it for a moment then smiled brightly. “I’m an uncle.”

Lucifer looked at his mates, snuggling into Sam’s side. “Thank you.” he whispered softly. 

Gabriel kissed his temple and didn’t break away, content to let his lips rest against Lucifer’s skin. “Don’t thank me. Thank Father. He’s the one who came up with this after Sam and I talked to him about our desire for a baby.”

“You talked to Father about it without me?” Lucifer pouted. 

“Just a brainstorming session.” Sam explained. “At least that’s what I thought it was. I didn’t know he’d make all the arrangements.”

“Father likes to be in control of certain things.” Lucifer mumbled. He nestled into his mates and smiled. 

“What will you call her?” Castiel asked  as he looked at each of them in turn. “Or will she have a name?”

“We can name her.” Gabriel said as he sat back in his seat. “But we’ll have to go shopping tomorrow. We’ll need a ton of stuff.”

“Yes, yes, we will.” Lucifer said, sitting up more and starting to stand. “Let me go make a list of what we need. Gabe, how old is she?” 

“Not an infant.” Gabriel said as he picked up the forgotten bowl of popcorn and took a handful. “So why don’t we go for basics right now. Toiletries, bedding, decorations for her room. Stuff like that.”

Lucifer nodded and went to go fetch his notepad and his pen to make the list. 

Dean chuckled and looked at the two of them. “You do realize you’re eventually going to have to let him loose in a toy store, right?” 

“Are you saying an Archangel can’t handle Toys R Us?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sam groaned and tipped his head back onto the headrest of the couch. “He’s going to wear the numbers off of every card we have.”

“And that’s before you guys go clothes shopping.” Dean added. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Gabriel said as he patted Sam’s knee. “I’ve got it covered. So, the only hard part is the name. I think Magdalene is nice.”

“NO!” Lucifer’s shout came from somewhere in the library. “Roselynn” 

Gabriel stood up and walked off in the direction of Lucifer’s voice. “What’s wrong with Maggie?” his voice fading into the halls, leaving Sam, Castiel and Dean alone. 

Castiel looked up at Sam and asked a question that he probably shouldn’t, considering the audience. “Sam, are you disappointed that you couldn’t have a butt baby?”

“Dude!” Dean shook his head. “Cas, you can’t just  _ ask  _ that!” 

Sam turned a bright shade of red. “I’m going to kill them for that video.”

“It’s a valid question.” Cas argued. “Anesthetic acts as a type of truth serum on humans.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think Sam was the one who wanted to have the butt baby,” he said slowly. He had noticed the occasional moping Lucifer had done in the library, curled up with books like  _ Mommy and Baby  _ and quietly crying. He had opted not to intrude. He looked at Sam. “Am I right?” he asked quietly. 

Sam nodded sadly. “I planted the idea of a family in his head. It was something we all wanted but he took it to heart. Latching onto the idea of being a mother...but the risk..”

“Nephilim.” Castiel said quietly. 

Dean nodded. “Not to mention that afterwards, he and that child would’ve been hunted down and killed by both hunters and angels,” he added quietly. “This is a good compromise, though. He still gets the child and raise her.” 

“It is. I’m going to have to thank Chuck for this.” Sam sighed as he glanced over his shoulder and leaned in to talk softer to them. “You should have seen his face when we talked about surrogates. It was like… like I was asking for a divorce.”

“Perhaps in a way you were.” Castiel offered up as an explanation. “You proposed mating with someone other than him or Gabriel. You know how possessive Angels can be with their bonded.”

“Especially Lucifer.” Dean added. “I mean Gabriel can be possessive, but I’ve seen the way Lucifer acts sometimes. He’s a possessive little fucker.”

“And if this is how he is now, wait until your daughter is of courting age.” Castiel added, causing Sam to look at him in bewilderment. He could barely imagine being a father, let alone one that was of dating age. 

“Okay… enough advice for right now. I’m still kinda grappling with the idea of being a father.” Sam said with a wave of his hands. 

“Sorry, Sammy,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Castiel.

Sam looked up and slowly smiled. “I’m going to be a dad.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, you are. You and Gabe and Luce are gonna be great dads.”

“I guess this means it’s time to retire.” Sam said thoughtfully. “I can’t go on hunts with a baby at home. I can’t be like Dad.”

“You won’t be, Sam. Dad took us on a lot of trips, and you got me and Cas and your mates,” Dean said.  

“I hope so.” Sam sighed.

“WE ARE NOT NAMING HER LOLLIPOP GABRIEL”

“WHY NOT?! HUMANS NAME THEIR KIDS ORANGEJELLO AND CANDY!”

“CANDY IS AT LEAST SOMEWHAT NORMAL COMPARED TO  _ LOLLIPOP _ ”

Sam laughed when he heard the ensuing debate all the way from the bedrooms. Running his hand through his hair, he stood from the couch. “Time to play referee.” he stopped and looked down at his brother and his soon to be mate. “Thanks guys.”

“‘Course, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “And congrats.” 

Patting Dean on the shoulder, Sam ventured off to put a stop to the ridiculous argument his mates were having. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer swore. “Sam, I forgot the list in the Impala, I’ll be right back.” He kissed his cheek before heading out of the store and to the Impala, crawling into the front seat when he heard a noise from the back. Poking his head up, he found a little girl, no more than three years old, curled up in the backseat, a small light pink cast on her arm. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the archangel, bright green eyes wide open in shock and awe, maybe tinged with fear. . 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Lucifer soothed, list forgotten. He smiled at her gently. “What’s your name?” 

The girl looked at Lucifer and stuck her thumb in her mouth, watching him intently. A note written on parchment crackled when her arm brushed up against it. 

“Shy, hmm? That’s alright, I can be shy too.” Lucifer said, his ears hearing the crackle of parchment. “Can I read what your note says, sweetie?” He held out a gentle hand over the seat. 

She whimpered a little but didn’t shy away from his hand. She just watched him, like she was trying to look into his soul and learn his secrets. 

Lucifer carefully unpinned her note and smiled at her. “Let’s see what this says, shall we?” he hummed. He began reading the note. 

He finished reading the note and looked back over the seat. “Can I come back and sit with you, honey?” he asked gently. 

She considered the question and nodded, her thumb never leaving her mouth. 

Lucifer climbed out of the front seat and slowly slid into the back seat, smiling warmly at her. “How old are you?” he asked her gently. He knew, but he wanted to see if she did. 

She held up three fingers and smiled, her thumb dropping from her mouth. “Dis many.”

“You’re three?” Lucifer confirmed, smiling warmly. “My, you’re growing up!” He got down so he was eye level with her, kneeling on the floor of the Impala. “My name’s Luci. What’s yours?” 

“Mary.” She answered shyly as she stood up to look at Lucifer closer, reaching up to touch his chin curiously.

“Mary. That’s a pretty name,” He said, smiling. 

She lifted her cast to show him, it didn’t bother her but it was a pretty color and liked to show people, even when she was in the hospital. “Owie. Pret’y owie.”

“It  _ is  _ a pretty owie.” Lucifer agreed, running a gentle finger over the cast. “Does it hurt?” 

Mary shook her head hard enough to make her tiny pigtails bounce. 

“Well that’s good,” Lucifer said. “Are you hungry at all?” 

She smiled brightly and jumped up and down and saying in a near cheer. “Can’y!”

Lucifer laughed. “Can I carry you in?” he asked, holding his arms open.  

Never one to pass up the promise of candy, she jumped into his arms and wound her tiny arms around his neck. “ ‘uci mommy?” she asked curiously. She’d had dreams of a funny man with a fuzzy face telling her about someone named Luci being her new mommy.

Lucifer awed and kissed her forehead. “I can be your mommy, yes.” he whispered. “Now come on, let’s go get candy.”

“Choco’ate.” Mary said as she pointed towards the store with her casted arm. 

“Yes, chocolate.” He agreed, bouncing her on his hip as he exited the vehicle, snagging his nearly forgotten list and he brushed his lips against her forehead. “Now, I’m with my husbands. We’ll probably find Sam first. He’s kind of tall and seems a bit scary, but he’s so gentle, okay?” 

“Good?” She asked as she looked up at him, her little feet kicking in circles as they walked. 

“He’s very good, and very strong,” Lucifer confirmed, smiling as he took her into the store. “And he’s going to love you as much as I do.” 

Mary laid her head on Lucifer’s shoulder and hummed. 

Sam called out to him when he saw him come in, the displays between them and the angle of Lucifer’s stance hiding Mary from Sam’s sight, but when he got closer he stopped and stared. “Luc’, why do you have a little girl in your arms?”

Lucifer beamed. “Ah! There you are, Sam,” he said, leaning in to kiss his mate. “Say hi to Mary.” He brushed his lips against her forehead. “Mary, you remember the good man I was telling you about? This is him.” 

“Oh my God..is this her?” Sam whispered as he smiled at Mary. “Hi Mary. I’m Sam.”

Mary looked at Sam, her eyes searching over his tall frame and even though Lucifer had told her he was nice, he was still scary, so she buried her face in Lucifer’s neck and peeked out at the hunter. 

“She’s a bit shy,” Lucifer explained quietly, stroking her hair. “This is Sam, honey, and he’s the sweetest man I know.” He bounced her on his hip lightly. “Now, Sam, we’re on a very important mission. We need chocolate.” 

The small frown that had formed at Mary shying from him disappeared with a laugh. “You sure she isn’t Gabriel’s?” he takes Lucifer’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Good thing he showed me were all the best chocolate is.” 

Mary peeked around Lucifer at Sam and blinked her green eyes at him owlishly. “Bes’ choco’ate?” 

“Yes, best chocolate.” Lucifer said, smiling at her. “Would you like to lead us there, Sam?” He squeezed his hand back and kissed Sam’s cheek sweetly. 

“Sure.” Sam nodded as he lead them towards the candy aisle. “Did you get the list?”

“Yes, it’s right here.” Lucifer said, handing the list to Sam before switching Mary to his other hip. 

Sam opened the list and read over it, chuckling lightly. “Well, since we know she’s older than you thought I think we can strike off anything for an infant.”

Lucifer nodded and beamed widely as they reached the candy aisle. “Oh look, it’s the best aisle in the store.” Lucifer said happily. He looked at Mary. “What kind of chocolate do you like, Mary?”

“Um…” The little girl looked at all the candy lining the shelves. Unable to decide without seeing things close she kicked her feet and grunted. “Down.”

“Okay.” Lucifer hummed setting her down. “There you go, you’re down.” he said, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. “Now go pick out some chocolate.” 

Mary smiled up at Lucifer and took off for the far end of the aisle. Sam watched her and pulled Lucifer into his side. “She’s beautiful, Luc’.”

Lucifer beamed and smiled up at Sam. “She’s so beautiful,” he agreed, his entire being radiating with happiness. “She asked me earlier if I was her new mommy.” 

“Where did you find her?” Sam asked as Mary came running up and handing them both a different candy bar and then running off again. 

Lucifer chuckled at Mary and looked at Sam. “Backseat of the Impala.”

“Backseat of...Chuck left her in the backseat of the car?!” Sam sounded worried and a little exasperated. “What if you hadn’t gone out there? She’d have been in a hot car all by herself.”

“I don’t presume to know what my Father was thinking.” Lucifer sighed. “Somehow I think he deliberately made me forget about the list so I’d have to go back.”

“Well however it happened, I’m glad it did.” Sam kissed Lucifer’s temple and started to laugh when he saw Mary try to pick up a novelty 2 pound gummy bear. She grunted and growled at the giant piece of candy as she tried to maneuver it with her broken arm.  “Loves candy and goes for the biggest gummy bear she could find. Chuck found a little girl after your own heart.”

Lucifer laughed and went over to Mary, squatting down. “Do you want the gummy bear, Mary?” he asked her softly. 

She nodded enthusiastically and gave the bear another tug. “Wan’ bear.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Do you want me to pick up the gummy bear for you?” he asked her.

She huffed and glared at the bear before turning to Lucifer with a pout. “P’ease.”

Sam came up behind them and tapped Lucifer on the shoulder. “Why don’t we get her a bear she can’t eat instead?”

“We will.” Lucifer said, tugging the bear out and grinning at Mary. “Do you want the blue one or the red one?” he asked, pointing to the red one. 

Mary pointed to the red one and giggled. Sam shook his head at the pair and warned his mate. “She’s going to get sick from all this sugar.”

“I will be teaching her responsible sugar habits.” Lucifer promised. “And don’t worry, we’ll get some healthy food in her too.” He tugged out the red gummy bear. “She knows what flavor is the best.” Grinning, he leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead as he set the blue gummy bear back. “Now, Mary, do you want Sam to hold the gummy bear while I carry you, or do you want to try to carry the gummy bear like a big girl while I hold your hand?” he asked. 

Mary looked at Sam, having forgotten that the giant man was around and took a step toward Lucifer, holding her arms up to be carried. 

“I guess we’ll just have to get to know each other better. Won’t we, Mary?” Sam smiled softly at her and took the candy from Lucifer. 

Lucifer picked Mary up after he was relieved of the candy and held her on his hip. “Yes, you two will.” He kissed her forehead. “Now, what do you want to drink, hmm? Milk? Juice?” 

“Juice!” Mary announced with a bounce. 

“What kind of juice do you want, hmm? Apple? White grape? Orange juice?” Lucifer asked, starting to carry her towards the juice aisle. 

“Grape.” She said as she looked back at Sam who’d stopped to grab an abandoned cart and was pushing it behind them. When he saw the little girl staring at him, he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes. Mary giggled and buried her face against Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“Is Sam being a silly?” Lucifer asked with a warm smile. 

“Me?” Sam asked from behind them, trying to hide a smile. “I’m a very serious guy.”

Mary peaked at Sam and promptly hid her face with a squeak. 

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head before finding the grape juice. “Do you want the light colored grape or the dark colored grape, honey bunches?”

“Dark.” Mary said she turned her attention to the juice selection. 

“Dark grape juice it is.” Lucifer said, picking up a thing of Welch’s and setting it into the cart. “Let’s see, we got candy, we got juice. . . Ah!” He rubbed her nose with his with a warm smile. “What else do you think we need, hmm?” 

“Milk.” Sam offered from his post behind the cart. “Dean drank the last of it this morning. And she need clothes unless Chuck left a suitcase for her in the car.”

Lucifer hummed. “I don’t believe he did,” he said. “So, why don’t you get what’s on the grocery list while Mary and I get some clothes?” 

“Oh. Okay.” Sam said, slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be a part of the experience of clothes shopping for their daughter, but he understood the need to for them to divide the tasks. “Call me when you’re ready to meet back up.”

Lucifer leaned over and kissed Sam sweetly. “I’ll send pictures,” he promised. “And after you’re done, you might as well come find us. It might take a while.” 

“You better.” Sam poked Lucifer in the stomach playfully and snatches up the list. “Be good. Both of you.” He said with a kind smile and steered the cart away. 

Lucifer smiled and carried Mary to the clothing section. “What kind of clothes do you want, cupcake?” he asked her. 

Mary looked around and pointed to a rack that had an assortment of pants and overalls. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Let’s begin, then.”

* * *

 

Lucifer looked up from the mound of clothes that was circling him, smiling at his mate. “Hello, Sam.” he said. He turned his attention back towards Mary, who was currently wearing a denim skirt and a cute little shirt with flowers on it. “Yes or no, pumpkin?”

Mary plucked at the hem of her skirt and shook her head. “Cold.” 

Sam stared at all the clothes, worried at the sheer volume of it all and crouched down beside Lucifer. “Luc’, how much of this are you planning on buying?”

“Take it off and put on the next one, then,” Lucifer said. “Only about a quarter of it.” he assured Sam, pointing to a section of clothes directly in front of him. 

Mary tugged the skirt down her legs and then held up her arms for Lucifer to help take off the shirt. 

“She’s going to grow out of them before she can wear them all.” Sam said as he picked up a pair of dark green overalls. “And they’re all pants.”

“Skirts are too ‘cold’ so far. Let her wear the pants.” Lucifer said, helping Mary out of the shirt. “There we go. Next one, sugar.” He folded the shirt back up very neatly and set it in a pile while he slid the skirt back onto the hanger. “Besides, winter’s fast approaching and heater or not, the bunker’s cold.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Sam laid the pants he’d been holding down. “Have you gotten underwear and socks yet?”

“Getting there.” Lucifer assured him. “And by “getting there” I mean I already have shoes and went with socks based on that and was waiting on the underwear.”

“How many outfits so far?” Sam asked as Mary sat on the floor and struggled to put on a blue pair of pants with embroidered butterflies on the leg.

“Ten.” Lucifer said. “I believe that we have two more, including this one, to try on.”

Sam nodded and gathered up the pile that had been discarded and started to fold them to put back. “Have you seen Gabe?”

“Last I saw him he was heading towards the toy department.” Lucifer said, holding up the shirt that they had chosen to try to go with the pants. “Ready for this to go on, Mary?”

“Yes.” She grunted as pulled her pants up to her knees, unable to pull them on further. 

“Need help with your pants, honey?” Lucifer asked, slipping the shirt easily over her head. 

“Yes, p’ease.” She huffed as Lucifer situated the shirt on her tiny frame. 

Sam turned to put the first stack of clothes on the rack and stopped dead in his tracks. “Son of a bitch.” he muttered. Coming up the aisle was none other than Gabriel carrying a teddy bear nearly bigger than he was.

“ _ Language, Sam! _ ” Lucifer hissed as he helped Mary put her pants on.

“Sam! Look what I found.” Gabriel grinned around the bear’s shoulder as he got closer. “I looked everywhere for a bear like Mr. Floofles and all of them were so boring and then I saw this guy. Isn’t he great?”

Lucifer perked up at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, but smiled secretively. “Yes or no, Mary?” he asked her.  

Sam laughed. “I think he’s bigger than you are. How is Mary supposed to cuddle with that?”

Gabriel crinkled his brow in confusion and sat the bear to the side. “Mary? Did you and Lucifer name her without me?” The younger angel walked closer to the cart and saw Lucifer on the floor with Mary and his eyes widened. “Shi..I mean...When did she get here?”

“Little bit ago.” Lucifer hummed. “Mary, there’s someone I’d like for you to meet.” He beckoned for her to come closer to him so he could introduce her to Gabriel.

Mary stepped closer and eyed the blonde man who was smiling bright and wide as he crouched down beside them. 

“Hi there. I’m Gabriel. What’s your name?” he asked with a chipper voice. 

Lucifer placed a gentle kiss to Mary’s temple. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Gabriel’s a nice man too, and he’s going to be your other daddy.” He smiled at her. “Why don’t you tell him your name?”

“Mary.” she said quietly. “Mary Rose.”

“She came with the name.” Lucifer murmured quietly, pressing his lips against her forehead again. 

“Mary Rose. That’s a very pretty name.” Gabriel said. “Do you want to be our baby girl?”

Mary looked confused for a moment and looked between Sam and Gabriel before turning to Lucifer. “Two Daddies?”

“Yes, gumdrop,  _ two  _ daddies.” Lucifer smiled. “See, they love me very much, and I love them. So you get  _ two  _ daddies.” 

She wrinkled her nose and stared at Lucifer. “You not daddy.”

“Oh, I’m not, am I?” Lucifer chuckled. “Then what am I, sugarplum?” 

Thinking for a moment longer, she pushed a chubby finger into his chest and smiled. “Mommy!”

Gabriel looked stunned and Sam was right there with him. “Did she just call him…?” Gabriel asked Sam. 

Sam nodded. “Luc’ is a Mommy.”

Lucifer beamed. “I’m Mommy. Okay, well you know how a Mommy usually comes with a Daddy?” he asked her, pulling her onto his lap. 

Mary nodded as she looked at the men around her. 

“Well, see Mommy is special. See, I love both of them, and couldn’t choose. So they chose me- together,” Lucifer explained. “So you’re a very lucky little girl. You get  _ two  _ daddies- Sam and Gabriel. And you get Mommy- me.” 

“Wow.” Mary said and then her mind turned to a different, more urgent subject. “Mommy, I need peepee.”

“You need to use the bathroom?” Lucifer confirmed. “Alright, let’s go.” He lifted her up and carried her over to the bathrooms quickly, ducking into the women’s bathroom without a second thought. “Alright, Mary, go.” he said, setting her down and directing her into the stall.

Just as Mary entered the stall, a women exited the one next to them. Her brown hair cropped into a bob just below her chin and covered from neck to foot in variations of pink and white, carrying an air of an overprivileged right winged stay at home mother. She curled her lip in disgust at Lucifer. “You can’t be in here. This is the WOMEN’S restroom. What are you a pervert?” she sniped.

Lucifer raised his eyes to the heavens, as if to ask his Father for strength before levelling a look at her. “I’m gay, number one, your lady parts don’t interest me. Number two, I have a three year old daughter in the stall and I would  _ like  _ to have her avoid seeing penises before the age of nine, when I will begin teaching her about the changes that will happen to her, as there is no mother figure except for me to do so. So, if you would like for me to scar my daughter, by all means, please continue yelling at me. Otherwise, keep your opinions and your comments to yourself.” 

The woman raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “I’ll never understand why they let people like you have children. I’m getting a manager.” She hoisted her oversized purse tighter to her shoulder and stormed past Lucifer, yanking the door open and scurrying off for someone ‘in charge’.

Mary opened the door and peeked outside with her good arm tugging on the waistband of her pants. “Mommy, help.”

“Of course, sweetie.” Lucifer said, kneeling down and helping her. “There we go. Did you flush?” 

Mary turned around and tugged the handle with both hands and cheered when the water swirled down the drain. “I did it!”

“Good job, honey!” Lucifer praised, picking her up. “Now let’s wash your hands, okay?” He hoisted her up so she could wash her hands, being mindful not to get her cast wet.  

The door of the bathroom opened and a woman walked in wearing a nametag that declared her a Manager. She took one look at Lucifer and inwardly sighed as the pink clad woman stepped in behind her. “That’s him.” The prissy woman said. “That’s the pervert.”

“Ma’am, please let me handle this.” The manager said to the woman before turning her attention to Lucifer to politely address him. “Sir, I’m sorry but you can’t be in this facility. It’s for women only, but we do have a family restroom over by Customer Service.”

“Apologies, it was an emergency.” Lucifer said, a lot more civil to the manager than to the pink clad lady, even giving a small blush. “My husbands and I were over in clothing, and, well, you know how children are. I made the choice that I thought was best and knew I couldn’t make it to customer service.” He put Mary down.

The manager looked at Mary and smiled. “I understand, I have a little one about her age but please try to use the family room next time. It makes others uncomfortable to have men in here.”

“What?! That’s all you’re going to do?” The woman in pink growled. “You’re just going to let some pervert in here with a little girl and say it’s all good? God knows what people like him do with kids.”

Lucifer’s eyes darkened, and he shielded Mary from the woman in front of him. “I don’t think you completely understand the situation, so let me use tiny words so you can understand.” he said dangerously. “I like penises, not vaginas. My daughter is safe in that sense and even if I wasn’t gay, I have no interest in her. I am not a child molester, who have their own  _ very  _ special level of Hell reserved for them. I used  _ this  _ bathroom because there  _ are,  _ unfortunately, those types of people out there and like to congregate in the, oh, yeah,  _ men’s room _ . It was an emergency and she needed to use the bathroom. I couldn’t make it to customer service. I came here, not so I can spy on women and get my rocks off, but so my daughter could use the bathroom. In case you didn’t realize, she has a cast on her arm and needed my help. Also, in case you didn’t see, I stayed outside of the stall and waited for her to ask for my help. But you just got caught up in the fact that all of a sudden, there’s a  _ homosexual male in the female bathroom with a child _ and used your tiny brain to jump to horrid conclusions.” 

Mary whimpered as she watched her new mommy get yelled at then get upset. She wanted to leave and get away from the mean lady. She tugged on Lucifer’s pant leg. “ Wan’ Daddy Sam an’ Daddy Ga’riel.”

“Okay, sugarplum.” Lucifer soothed, picking her up and placing her on his hip, giving a kiss to her nose. “I think Daddy Gabriel has a new teddy for you.” 

The manager stepped to the side and apologized to Lucifer as the woman who’d filed the complaint spluttered indignantly. “I’m never going to shop here again and I’m writing a letter to your District Manager. I’ve never been treated so rudely in a store in my life.”

Lucifer looked at her with a perfectly raised eyebrow. “Does your husband know you’re sleeping with your pool boy yet? If he doesn’t, I think he’s going to find out soon. Adultery is still high grounds for divorce. Remember that. And remember, some men are gay and have little girls who all that girl wants is to use the restroom. Have a good afternoon, ma’am.” He nodded at the manager and gave an apologetic smile before exiting. 

Mary wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. “Mean lady.” 

“Yes, she  _ was  _ a mean lady, wasn’t she?” Lucifer murmured, kissing her forehead. “Did I upset you, pumpkin?”

“Mommy mad?” Mary asked with a sniffle. 

“Not at you, and not anymore,” Lucifer said, hugging her close. “Mommy didn’t mean to scare you. Mommy just got upset that the mean lady was saying bad things about him.” 

Mary nuzzled against Lucifer’s neck and whimpered again. It’d been a long morning and she didn’t want to buy clothes anymore. 

“Why don’t we get Daddy Sam and Daddy Gabriel and go home?” Lucifer said. “It’s been a long morning and I think it’s time for a nap.” 

“Don’ wan’ nap.” She grumbled. 

“Well, why not, you silly goose?” Lucifer said, hugging her close. 

“Not sleepy.” Mary huffed. 

Sam and Gabriel came around the last aisle, each of them pushing a cart. One filled with groceries and the other with the bear and clothes. “Hey, there you guys are. What took so long?” Gabriel asked when they caught up with Lucifer and Mary. 

“I had to deal with a soccer mom.” Lucifer said simply. He hugged Mary close. “Well, let’s go home anyways.” he murmured to her. “Get away from mean ladies.”

Sam nodded and aimed his cart towards the checkout. “I grabbed a carseat while we were waiting. Dean’s not going to be thrilled with one in the Impala but he’ll have to get over it.” Once he was in position, he turned and looked at Mary who was watching him. “Mary, can I hold you while Luc’, I mean mommy checks out?” he asked hopefully. 

Mary lifted her head and looked to Lucifer, unsure if she should. 

“You can if you want to, honey.” Lucifer said. Lowering his voice, he whispered to Mary, “Daddy Sam has the strongest arms and makes you feel safe and warm. Mommy loves it when Daddy Sam hugs him.” 

Taking a deep breath she looks to Sam and holds out her arms for him. 

Sam’s smile lights up his face as he takes Mary from Lucifer. Holding her close, his hand nearly covers her back. “Hi pretty girl. Want to know a secret?” he asks as he tipped his head so he can look into her green eyes. 

Mary nodded as her thumb made it’s way into her mouth.

Sam leaned close and whispered. “Daddy loves you and you’re the best present he ever got.”

Lucifer smiled as he watched them and waved cheerfully to the soccer mom who accosted him in the bathroom. “Gabriel, you see that woman?” he murmured to his brother. 

Gabriel looked up from where he was unloading their carts onto the belt and nodded when he nodded when he saw her. “Who the hell wears that much pink? She looks like a bottle of Pepto Bismol.” he wrinkled his nose and turned back to unloading. “What about her?”

“I need you to make sure her husband finds out that she’s sleeping with the pool boy on the sly.” Lucifer mentioned. “And maybe give her and said pool boy a raging case of chlamydia.” 

Gabriel straightened up and watched the woman scowl at them. “What did she do exactly?”

“Oh, nothing, just accuse me of being a pervert and a child molester, nothing important.” Lucifer said in a blase tone. 

Gabriel’s slowly turned to his brother, his brown eyes flashing gold for a moment. “And you couldn’t put the fear of hell in her because of Mary.” Gabriel’s expression turned cold. “Don’t worry, Luci. I’ll make sure everyone knows exactly the kind of woman she really is.”

“Oh, I tried to put the fear of Father into her.” Lucifer mentioned. “But it scared Mary too much. By the way, you missed her calling both you and Sam Daddy.” 

Gabriel’s expression instantly fell. “We did?! Dammit.” he sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to see if we can get her to say it again but without you going Mama Bear.”

Mary let out a squealing giggle as Sam danced in a circle behind Lucifer and Gabriel, bouncing her around while singing a totally made up song about things he saw around them. 

Gabriel chuckled as he watched them. “We have a family, Heylel. Who would have thought you and me would have that?”

Lucifer smiled and tugged his brother close. “Maybe this was Father’s plan all along,” he said, paying for everything. “Alright, let’s get everything out to the car.” 

While Lucifer and Gabriel loaded the trunk with their purchases, Sam installed the car seat while talking with Mary. He pointed out the window to Gabriel when they shut the trunk. “Who’s that Mary?” he asked with a smile. 

Mary stood on the seat and looked out of the window and giggled. “Daddy Ga’riel.” 

“That’s right.” he praised her. “And who am I?”

She bowed her head and hid her face against her arm. “Daddy Sam.” 

Sam finished strapping in the car seat and picked her up, placing her in the seat and buckling the straps tight.. “Right again. Now when Gabriel gets in I want you to tell him what you learned. Can you do that for Daddy Sam?” 

Mary nodded and patted Sam’s cheek. Smiling, he stood up to shut the door. 

Lucifer sneaked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close. “Who’s driving the crazy train?” 

“I’m driving and we’re not crazy. Just slightly bent.” Sam said as he turned in Lucifer’s arms, catching sight of Gabriel trying to figure out where to put the bear, giving up and snapping the stuffed animal away. Sam assumed that his mate sent it to the bunker. “Want to watch Gabriel flip out?” Sam whispered to Lucifer. 

“Sure,” Lucifer whispered back, kissing his nose. 

Sam waited until Gabriel opened one of the doors to the car when he bent down and peeked in at Mary. “Mary, who do you want to ride in the back with you? Luc’, me or Gabriel.?” 

Mary thought about it for a moment while Gabriel bent down to look at Sam in confusion. She lifted her green eyes to Gabriel and smiled around her thumb. “Daddy Ga’riel.”

Gabriel’s head whipped around to stare at the little girl, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth. “Wha..what did you just…?”

Mary still feeling tired and a little apprehensive with all that was going on, stuck out her bottom lip, it wobbling ever so slightly. “Daddy?”

Darting into the backseat beside her, he tapped her bottom lip with a full blown smile. “Oh no, don’t cry little gumdrop. Daddy’s was just surprised is all. Of course I’ll sit with you and I’ll tell you stories while Daddy Sam drives us home. Would you like that?”

Mary nodded as she rubbed her fist against her eye. 

Gabriel looked up at his mates and practically bounced in his seat. “She called me Daddy. Did you hear her?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Lucifer chuckled, sliding into the passenger seat and looking back at his younger brother and mate. He smiled warmly at their daughter. “I love you, Mary,” he said quietly.

She didn’t say it back but she smiled at Lucifer. 

Sam situated himself behind the wheel and started up the car to make the long drive home.

* * *

 

Gabriel spent most of the drive home talking to Mary, tell her fantastical stories of when he and ‘Mama’ were younger. Many of the stories had her giggling and Sam outright laughing. They had made it halfway home when she drifted off in her car seat with Gabriel gently stroking her hair while smiling warmly at Lucifer and Sam. 

When they reached the Bunker, Gabriel tried to extract the girl from her seat but was stopped by Lucifer. The younger angel kissed his cheek and went to help Sam unload the car. 

Lucifer gently unbuckled Mary from her car seat and gently lifted her up, cradling her against his chest, murmuring softly to her words of love. 

Mary made a small grunt but didn’t wake. Sam held the Bunker door open for Lucifer and motioned for Gabriel to follow after his brother. “I’m going to the kitchen to put the groceries away.” he explained as they passed him. “Bring Dean and Cas up to speed.”

Lucifer cooed and held Mary close as he carried her to her room, smiling at the work Dean and Cas had done while they were working. Not bothering with changing her out of street clothes and into pajamas, he gently placed her in the bed and covered her up with a soft blanket. He stroked her hair back from her face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before beginning to sing softly, an ancient hymn that he had composed a long time ago.

Gabriel carried in the gigantic stuffed bear and smiled at Lucifer. Setting it in the corner, he whispered to the other angel. “Let her sleep, Heylel. She’ll still be here for you to cuddle and play with.”

Lucifer nodded and placed another tender kiss on her forehead and slowly withdrew from the bed, giving a soft smile as he allowed Gabriel to lead him from her room. Once outside, it hit him.  _ He had a daughter. They had a daughter and she was perfect.  _

He couldn’t help it, he collapsed against Gabriel and cried happy tears into his shoulder. 

For the first time in a millennia, Gabriel sent a prayer of thanks to his Father as Gabriel pressed a kiss to the side of Lucifer’s head and wrapped his arms and wings around him. “Mary Rose Winchester. It’s a good name.” 

Lucifer nodded and sniffled, drawing back to look at his mate, eyes shiny with tears of happiness. He couldn’t speak, he was overwhelmed with emotion. 

Gabriel brushed a thumb over his cheek. “Come on, Mama. You can help me wash all her clothes and make dinner for her.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Okay,” he whispered quietly. 

With a low happy whistle, Gabriel wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and led him to the laundry room. They had a lot of work to do but if they stuck together, Mary wouldn’t want for love in this rag-tag little band of misfits of Hunters and Angels they called family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies. 
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
